


Opinionated

by larry_evak



Series: Billionaire Husbands [4]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne Feels, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Civil War Team Iron Man, Clint Barton Has Issues, Dark Bruce Wayne, M/M, Not Natasha Friendly, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, POV Bruce Wayne, Protective Bruce Wayne, Steve Rogers is Stupid, Wanda Is A Bitch, bruce is very protective of tony, bruce wayne centric, not team Cap friendly, wanda maximoff is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_evak/pseuds/larry_evak
Summary: Bruce Wayne is an opinionated person.__The one where we see what Bruce Wayne thinks of people surrounding Tony Stark, if he likes them or if they are a challenge or a headache and also some of his contingency plans should they go rogue (or rather if they harm his Precious Tony).He is unforgiving and has plans to totally obliterate Avengers should they harm his love. All he needs is a green signal from Tony. After all he is considerate enough to make a joint decision regarding their downfall.__





	Opinionated

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters belong to me.

Bruce Wayne is an opinionated person. He had to be, to deal with Wayne Enterprises by day and Gotham criminal world as Batman by night, not to forget being husband of Tony Stark required this. He had to have an opinion of everything. This was a matter of safety. One mistake and things will come tumbling down like dominos. 

Thus he had thoughts about people too. This was of utmost importance. People are one of the variables that can make or break. Like Alfred is basically God and also like another father to him. He can do no wrong. He had proven that time and time again. Bruce owes him his very life. He also knows not to mess with him. And he thinks that Alfred should relax more. That guy is too stressed. He worries.

He had very staunch opinions about people surrounding his precious Edward too.

~*~

Clint Barton, in his opinion, was more of a headache than a challenge. His skill was excellent. He could give Oliver a run for his money. Both of them were remarkable. The thing that made a difference was Oliver knew when he caused a scandal. He knew how much of a damage he caused but with Barton any sensibility beyond his mission was almost impossible for the man.

Bruce was not going to deny that Barton is very resourceful. Otherwise he would not have survived. And his past is one of the reasons why he does not realize that his actions have consequences which affect a lot of people other than him. He has spent a big part of his life on run, whether it was authorities in the beginning or hiding from the people he was sent to spy later on. He is used to live in the shadows. That is why Bruce believes that Barton does not see the mess he creates simply because he never had to before and this is completely a new world for him, totally different from what he was used to before. 

What is a normal thing for the likes of Bruce, Tony, Oliver or even Clark as Superman is polar opposite for Barton. Barton is unable to see that his actions are under more scrutiny than he realizes. Bruce wonders how he will cope when it will come crashing all around him. He is sort of a liability for Tony. His actions still have the capacity to cause a minor headache for SI PR department just by association.

Bruce is sure of one fact though. No matter how much of a headache Barton is, he is not much of a threat. Bruce can take him out if he hurts even a hair on Tony’s head. Knowing Tony, he will himself deal with Barton considering he has more connections, more public support, more money, more firepower, even Barton’ weapons are designed by his lovely Edward so he can say, in the grand scheme of things Barton is pretty much irrelevant (not counting minor headaches, PR department pulling all-nighters to deal with his shit and resulting coffee consumption though)

When it comes to him, he hates Barton though. He had hurt his precious, precious Edward and someday that is bound to bite him in the ass. Batman is not the forgiving type when it comes to Tony. Barton with his constant jibes had only increased Tony’ insecurities. Bruce has a lot of plans regarding Barton. Tony only needs to say the word.

~*~

In Bruce’ humble opinion, Sam Wilson is more irrelevant than Clint Barton. For a lack of better word, he is simply a lackey of Captain America. Maybe that is the most accurate description. Bruce wouldn’t have given him a thought had Steve not gotten him along for the ride to find his One True Brainwashed Assassin. 

For a psychiatrist, Wilson is pretty dense in figuring out inner workings of his friends’ brains (or whatever they came with installed in their heads that passes for brain because he is damn sure that isn’t a brain). He should have at least suggested therapy for Maximoff (she belongs in Arkham, right next to Joker… maybe not, considering Joker is far smarter than that dolt) but no! Maybe Wilson himself needs therapy.

Wilson is only a lackey. He is not a threat at all. Anyone can take him out, even Ray Palmer (his suit is shit for most of the part. Bruce already knows 156 weak points in that suit. When he thinks about it, Palmer looks like he worked in a flop Superman movie, no offence Clark. That Ant Guy has a better functioning suit.)

Wilson does not have anything that can be harmful towards him or Tony. For most of the part he doesn’t even exist. 

~*~

Bruce thinks Thor Odinson is trouble. That guy is alien (who knows the way to reach Earth whereas Earth can’t do the same… yet. He makes a mental note to ask Tony how far his research has come. Nobody can blame him for telling Tony about Kryptonian ship after all)

Whenever he comes, he brings aliens with himself. 

Bruce will never forgive him for choking Tony and insulting human race but from an objective point of view he knows Odinson is an asset… for the time being. He can see that guy has good intentions and is earnest like a puppy but the culture difference might one day even take a life.

He is still a threat. He is unknown. Bruce had done some (a lot of) reading on the Asgardians and had talked to Thor a little bit and what he found out was quite disturbing. Asgardians are from warrior culture with somewhat old values and they think they rule the whole universe. It doesn’t sound good for Earth. They had after all killed an entire race. He does not like the racist, judge, jury and executioner attitude of Asgard.

What he had come to know about Odin is not reassuring either. What man can call himself a ‘just ruler of Nine Realms’ when he considers everyone other than Asgardians inferior?

So no. He does not like Asgardians. Thank goodness they have found the Kryptonian ship. The AI? on the ship had said that the only planet Asgard wouldn’t mess with was Krypton. Asgard might be richer than Krypton but Krypton was more advanced in the terms of technology. In fact, Krypton had the best technology in the universe. Also the planet had some weapons and defense mechanisms that even Realm Eternal does not have… And some of them are hidden in the ship. Asgard and Krypton had never had best of relationships because of Asgard feeling threatened by Krypton.

The AI? had also told them that in the environment of Earth Superman can easily defeat Thor and a couple more Asgardians simultaneously if he can avoid Mjolnir, which he can because of his faster speed.

Clark had given them permission to study almost everything on the condition that they do not harm the ship or take anything of more personal value and only approved personnel get on the ship. 

They might not be able to go to Asgard but he will make sure that they put up one hell of a fight if they come to Earth. They have some kickass aliens, mutants, meta humans and a whole race of powerful Amazonian women and two infinity stones. So yes, Earth is not a planet of primitive people anymore. Hopefully Thor tells his father not to mess with them. Because if Earth is going down, he will make sure Asgard does too.

~*~

Bruce has mixed feelings towards his namesake Doctor Bruce Banner. On one hand the guy tries his hardest to avoid harming people. He is a man with conscience. Bruce likes Banner for that. Banner also had been a friend of his lovely Edward (still is) but he ran away after the Ultron fiasco. He should have stayed back to shoulder the blame. Ultron was on him too. Tony might forgive him but Bruce will never. He knows this isn’t his place or maybe it is, he doesn’t care. 

Banner had made his lovely Edward happy. His Precious even respected that guy but him? He left. Objectively Bruce understands that Banner needed some time for himself but he should have stayed had he been a good friend because that is what Tony would have done. Truth be told, Bruce himself might have gone crazy had he been in Banner’ place, the guilt, the horrified faces of people, the destruction… but still!

Otherwise Banner is quite reasonable guy. Not stupid like others. Bruce has to give him that. But Hulk? Hulk is a force of nature. He has such great capabilities of destruction that even he can admit, it is scary. Nothing short of Superman or Wonder Woman would survive in full on hand to hand totally raw and primal combat. 

Tony had managed to do it before with the Hulk Buster. He had watched the footage. But without the suit, without the prior planning nothing could stop the powerhouse that is Hulk. He has some plans regarding Hulk but he would rather not test them out. 

Despite all of his fears he feels like Hulk can be reasoned with. Call him crazy but yes, he believes that. Hulk had been horrified after Johannesburg, he had co-operated with the Avengers on many occasions. It is just that… whenever Hulk gets in Smash mode he can’t be stopped from smashing. Once Bruce finds a way to prevent that, they would have a great asset on their side.

~*~

When it comes to James Rhodes, he doesn’t like the guy very much. Sure, Rhodes is best friend of Tony but sometimes it feels like he totally forgets the fact. Bruce dislikes him for that. He wasn’t there for Tony when Tony silently asked for his support when he returned from Afghanistan. He stole his lovely Edward’ suit. He let Thor choke him. So yes, in Bruce’ opinion Rhodes is a shitty friend.

He also recognizes the fact that this is Tony’ life and he won’t interfere… much. But that does not mean he has to like Rhodes though. 

He can admit that Rhodes is a reasonable person. He might not be in limelight much or might not be able to play media like Tony or Bruce himself but he understands the importance of Public Relations, he also knows who exactly are the power players in the game unlike Captain and his merry band of ignorants. 

But he works for the Government. This has conflict of interest written all over it. He had chosen the Government over Tony once before. Who is to say he won’t again?

Rhodes does not pose physical threat as much as emotional. The only way he can harm Tony is by emotional means. That is why he is one of the most lethal people against Tony. Unfortunately all of the contingency plans Bruce has made won’t spare his Precious emotional pain. The only thing he can do is hope (ha! Hope!) that Rhodes won’t hurt him. If he does yes, Tony will be hurt by then, that can’t be prevented but Bruce has a lot of creative plans up his sleeve. The bigwigs are more likely to listen to a billionaire than a Colonel when the said billionaire funds the military shit alongside his husband. After all revenge is a dish best served cold. Batman may not like revenge but Bruce Wayne surely does.

~*~

Pepper Potts loved Tony Stark at one point, he is sure. He would have felt threatened but the person in the question is Tony Stark and he had proven his love for Bruce over and over again. To be honest he did, in the beginning, when they first started. But now? Feeling insecure would be like questioning Tony’ love which, how can he even do that? He trusts Tony. He trusts his love.

For what its worth, he does not hate Pepper Potts. He has immense respect for her. She is an admirable woman. She is freaking terrific. She is Tony’s Alfred Pennyworth and she is also his Lucius Fox. She is the only one of Tony’s friend he likes. 

She had been for there for Tony when he could not have been. He would forever be in her debt. 

But none of it stops him from being paranoid. As usual he has a plan if she goes against Tony. She might be one of the hardest to deal with. Physically she is not much of trouble since she did not want Extremis and got rid of it. In all honesty her combat prowess, or the lack of it does not matter at all in the grand scheme of things. 

She is formidable because of her knowledge, her skills, and her determination. She knows business world, she has connections. She can play with media almost as good as Tony. She has learned a great deal of it by his side as his PA. She is a shark and she knows it. 

He hopes he does not have to resort to his contingency plans. He himself likes her. For most of the part he knows he has nothing to worry about though. But life has taught him back-up plans are life saver.

He can’t touch her without harming SI as long as she is the CEO and this part completely falls into Tony’s hands. He can only persuade Tony to remove her. JARVIS is most likely to be on his side if things come to it. If that can be done, she would be his. One does not even have to think about what happens to people blacklisted by Bruce Wayne. He would have to get Tony to agree to it too. Then media would be easy to control, to get on their side.

So should Pepper Potts go rogue, only Tony Stark would be able to save her.

~*~

He met Natasha Romanoff or rather Natalie Rushman when he visited Pepper at SI. That does not mean he had not known about her. League of Shadows had never liked KGB and she was their best. He was bound to know. So he had known about her identity since the beginning. 

The first thing he had done was to inform Tony of this development. He had been furious. But Tony took it much better than him. He swears that guy has no self-preservation skills. He vetoed Bruce’ idea of having Selina terrorize her and Pepper slapping the case of corporate espionage on her. Apparently he wanted to see why she came to him. And that got him stabbed in the neck. Joy.

She is good. He has to give her that. It is commendable that she survived everything that she has survived. 

He doesn’t like her though. She had hurt his lovely Edward. He will never forget that. She is a spy and SHIELD used to be her top priority. She would betray Tony if it came to it, he can’t fault her for doing her job but that does not make it right. She is unreliable.

She is sort of occasional ally, the one who is there as long as it suits them. Sometimes he wonders if there is any truth behind her reason to join SHIELD. What if she joined because it was convenient rather than her desire to do actual good. She was caught anyways and she might have joined SHIELD to get them off her back. She would also get a paycheck at the end of the day anyway. They would never know.

She is much more of a challenge than Clint Barton can ever hope to be. She is more calculating, always thinking ten steps ahead. She knows escape routes before entrance. She also has Government secrets, not all of them but enough to wreak havoc. Clint also knows a great deal but he is not smart enough to cause maximum impact. She is good at hiding too.

That does not mean she does not have a weakness. Just like Clint Barton she is not cut to face her wrongdoings. She does not realize her actions affect other people than her enemies now that she is a public figure. And a sort of powerful one at that. She would not survive a day in court without her status as an Avenger. Because she simply does not see her actions as wrong!

When he did a background check on her, he learned a hell lot about her than what is public knowledge. Her secrets that she would rather stay secret. Oliver had heard a lot about her when he was in Russia. He had also read Amanda Waller’s notes on her. So he has hell lot of leverage against her.

If she hurts Tony… well, Russia is not known for being kind towards traitors after all. 

~*~

Wanda Maximoff was voluntarily HYDRA. That is enough to shape his opinion of her. She is a killer, a terrorist, a mind rapist and what not. She is also an entitled piece of shit who thinks Tony owes her his servitude. And a freeloader. 

He also thinks she is insane. Her reasoning is beyond him and he fears the day when he would understand it. She is not mentally stable, not ready for Avengers missions. He believes that she has a severe case of PTSD. 

What he is uncertain about is the level of influence Pietro had over her. He is sure she is mentally unstable but he can’t say if her reasoning is her own or was it shaped by Pietro? 

It is a scary thought, a mentally unstable person with such great powers. Mind manipulation, telekinesis… she is a liability. She is a time bomb with an undecipherable trigger. Her volatile behavior had already taken many lives and it is bound wreak havoc if not checked. 

Somehow Steve Rogers, the great Captain America fails to see this. And to think Superman used to his fan! He is so shrouded by his Bucky Barnes veil, he is sympathizing with a Nazi just to validate himself and his One True Brainwashed Assassin. He somehow sees himself and Barnes in Wanda. 

Maximoff is both a challenge and a headache. She is not a planner that is certain. Long term, reasonable planning is beyond her small head. What makes her a challenge is her power. And a headache? She is irresponsible, selfish, volatile and a fucking criminal. She has no media training, she has not paid for her crimes and she expects everyone to cates to her every whim like servants. 

She is also a liability. She is uneducated, ex-HYDRA, has no source of income (she doesn’t even want to do anything about it… fucking freeloader) and she is not American. Given a chance, people would end her. 

Should she go rogue all he needs to do is to remove that safety net she has against media. Tony would gladly do it. And he had already used the collar. He had gotten into touch with Professor Xavier the moment he heard about her. Logan hadn’t been pleased by her behavior. Vision can stand against her too considering he has mind stone but Bruce knows he would not be objective towards Maximoff. What if she had done this intentionally? Compromised Vision? One of the people capable to defeat her… He won’t put it past her.

Anyways without Tony she is vulnerable against the power that truly matters, the public. They would eat her alive. It is no secret how lovingly people think of terrorists, a Nazi at that! She won’t survive long with her powers contained and no money. Who would hire an uneducated, psychopathic terrorist?

Maybe then he would also like to see how long she survives Arkham… At the mercy of the likes of Joker, Scarecrow and Harley Quinn…

~*~

He hates Steve Rogers, there is no doubt. Has hated him from the moment he tried to boss Tony around. His holier than thou attitude rubbed him so bad. He badly wants to punch Rogers in his perfect teeth. 

That guy must have PTSD and a huge, huge case of narcissism. What is worse is the fact that he seems unaware of it. Propaganda has gone over his head.

He is the case where the people who have nothing suddenly have everything and they do not know what to do with it. Rogers had been bullied, suddenly he was over six feet, in peak human condition. No one listened to him and suddenly he was handed over a team. He was a guy who probably was not much appreciated and suddenly the world started to adore him. In a way he went from having nothing to everything. 

Captain America was used as a propaganda tool in the beginning and then turned into the symbol of everything America stood for. Every twenty something hopeful joining military wanted to be him. 

One thing that remained same was Rogers was no captain. Not in the usual military way. How he got assigned with the herculean task of fighting HYDRA is beyond him. He should have been punished for the stunt he pulled.

Nobody even bothered to ask what kind of effect that left on him. And then fighting aliens, then HYDRA… somewhere in all of that mess he started to believe propaganda. 

The adoring worship by everyone probably did not help either. 

Bruce hates him and all he needs is for him to make one wrong move and he will ruin the legend that is Captain America in seconds. Without Captain America, Steve Rogers won’t last long, his blunt mouth and pigheadedness won’t let him. 

That scum claims to protect people on one hand and on the other thinks of them as collateral damage. He sympathizes with a terrorist, he has survived this long only because of his golden streak of luck. Can’t even say stroke. Guy gets lucky every single time. 

All it is going to take to destroy him is a well written article and a straight interview with the likes of Christine Everhart or Lois Lane. They would obliterate him. 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did good. It had taken me so long to get this part out... I got stuck in some places and in some places words won't stop coming out. Whoops.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated.
> 
> I have tried to find reasons why some of them act the way they do and I hope I got them right. Please leave your opinions on these characters as they are deeply subjective as well as objective so it is going to be interesting to know what you think of them. 
> 
> I wanted to include what Bruce thinks of Tony but then I decided it would get lost among this many characters... So in next installment I might do their opinions on each other... which would be fluffier than this part by a good margin.


End file.
